I'll Only Love You
by TouhouLoveStories
Summary: It's Yuyuko x Youmu...gosh, I just love this pairing! Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!  
**

Youmu Konpaku looked up at the sky, shivering. She rubbed her jacket-covered arms with her mitten-clad hands. Even though she was wearing ear-muffs, her ears still felt ice-cold.

There were no blue patches showing through the many clouds covering the sky. Youmu wondered if it would rain. The flowers certainly needed some sun and a little extra water. She hoped that they wouldn't freeze in this cold.

It was winter, possibly the coldest winter that Youmu had ever experienced. She hoped that Lady Yuyuko Saigyouji wasn't suffering from the cold winter air.

Youmu hugged Myon, her ghost half, close to her. She petted it while she sat on the front step of the main building in Hakugyokurou. She had gone out to check on the flowers, and, seeing that they were fine, she sat down on the front steps of Hakugyokurou.

"Youmu~! Please make me some snacks! I'm hungry," Yuyuko Saigyouji called from her room.

Youmu sighed, rising from her sitting position on the front steps of Hakugyokurou. Her mistress was _always _hungry. Even though ghosts didn't need to eat because they wouldn't die, Yuyuko still ate so much. If you can't imagine how much Yuyuko ate a day, then think of it like this: Youmu had to run to the store everyday to get more food because they run out. Everyday.

"Coming, Lady Yuyuko-sama," Youmu replied, running inside. She slid the door shut behind her and took off her jacket, mittens, and ear-muffs, setting them in a neat pile on top of a bench that was kept by the door so that they could have a place to put their winter clothing.

Youmu ran into the kitchen, opening up a cabinet and taking out two plates and two cups. She was hungry as well, she decided as she prepared a meal for the two of them. She threw together some sushi rolls, rice, and a bottle of soy sauce on a plate and then loaded it all up on a serving tray to take to Yuyuko.

When Youmu entered Yuyuko's room, Yuyuko was sitting on the floor, waiting for Youmu. Her eyes widened when she saw Youmu enter.

"Is that food for me?" Yuyuko asked hungrily.

"Half is for me, half is for you. Do you mind if I eat in here?" Youmu asked.

"I think we should go in the dining room so we don't make a mess."

Youmu nodded and picked up the tray, walking out of the room toward the dining room with Yuyuko following.

When they arrived in the dining room, Youmu set down the tray on the table that occupied the center of the room. She then sat down and started to pile half of the food on a plate for herself.

Yuyuko sat across from her. She saw what Youmu was doing and decided to copy her by dumping the rest of the food on a plate for herself.

Youmu and Yuyuko ate in silence. Youmu was lost in thought and Yuyuko was focused on the food in front of her.

_Hmmm...what could I do about the flowers outside? It's so cold...they're going to freeze their petals off! I guess I could throw a blanket over them. It seems like the only option there is, _Youmu thought to herself as she ate.

When she looked back up, she saw that Yuyuko had already finished eating.

"Youmu?" Yuyuko asked softly.

"Yes, Yuyuko-sama?"

"Well...I'm still hungry...so if you could please make me some food..." Yuyuko asked her.

"I'll get right on it, Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu responded, finishing up and then hurrying to the kitchen to prepare more food for Yuyuko.

_What should I make? Well, she'll probably eat anything right now if she's still hungry..._

Youmu decided to make Yuyuko some sushi and a bowl of warm rice. She stood on her tip-toes and opened up a cabinet, taking out a large bowl.

It was at that moment that she heard footsteps behind her. But when she turned around, nobody was there. She felt disappointed that nobody was there, for some odd reason.

_Wait, why would I be disappointed? Who did I want to be in the kitchen with me? _Youmu asked herself, confused. She shrugged it off and then continued with her work.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps again. But when she turned around, nobody was there, just like before.

_Strange. _Youmu decided to check the hallway to make sure. She slowly crept across the kitchen and looked down the hallway. Sure enough, there was nobody there. _What was I expecting? Why am I feeling disappointed? Ah...I'm getting distracted. Yuyuko-sama will wonder what's taking so long._

Youmu went back into the kitchen. She felt like she was being watched. It was a very uneasy feeling, and Youmu didn't like it.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting so paranoid... _

Youmu was finally able to bring food to Yuyuko. She piled up all of the bowls and plates of food onto a tray and carried it down the hall, looking into each room to make sure there was no intruder.

When she arrived back in the dining room, she didn't see Yuyuko. Confused, Youmu set the tray down on the table and looked around the room. Still, no Yuyuko.

"Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu called. _Perhaps she has gone to the bathroom...? _"Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu called, running out of the room, searching frantically for the hungry ghost-girl.

"Yuyuko-UUMMFFH!" Youmu grunted as she ran into a wall. She crumpled to the ground, holding her head in her hand. _What the fuck...why am I acting liked this? First paranoia, and now clumsiness? What the hell? _Youmu thought as she now walked around Hakugyokurou, searching for the missing Yuyuko-sama.

"Yuyuko-MMMFH!" Youmu cried as she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth with their hand. Someone was dragging her into another room. Youmu fought and struggled to see who it was, but she couldn't see. This person had blindfolded her.

She heard a door close and footsteps creeping close to her. The footsteps were a bit soft, not too loud on the carpeted floor.

Suddenly, this person kissed her, digging their tongue into Youmu's mouth. Youmu fought against them, not knowing who she was kissing.

"Ah, Youmu. You're no fun," the person said.

_Yuyuko-sama! _Youmu thought, relieved. "Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu asked, trying to figure out who had captured her.

"Damn it. When did you get so damn smart, Youmu?" Yuyuko asked.

Youmu blushed, knowing that her mistress had just praised her.

Suddenly, light was returned to her world as Yuyuko lifted the blindfold from Youmu's eyes. She saw that she was in the dining room with Yuyuko.

"You scared me, Yuyuko-sama," Youmu sighed in relief. "I didn't know where you were."

"Shhh...let's just have some tea, now..."

_Tea...? Yuyuko-sama made tea? _"T-tea?"

"Yes, tea. I made it special for this occasion," Yuyuko replied.

"Occasion? What's the occasion?" Youmu asked.

"It's cold outside and I'm bored. That's the occasion. Now, let's eat!" Yuyuko said, passing Youmu a glass of tea.

_Should I drink it...? I don't want to hurt her feelings... _Youmu raised the glass to her lips and tipped it, pouring the contents down her throat.

Yuyuko also drank a glass of tea, licking her lips and setting down the glass when she was finished.

"How did you like the tea, You-" Suddenly, Yuyuko passed out on the floor. She was out cold.

"YUYUKO-SAMA! What the fuck just happened? What do I do, what do I do, what do I DO?" Youmu panicked. "Okay...first thing, don't panic. Check for a heartbeat and breathing. Wait, she can't die...she's already dead. So that means she's only asleep. Phew..." Youmu breathed a sigh of relief.

_Wait a minute...if Yuyuko-sama made the tea, that means she put that in there. But she wouldn't have drugged herself, would she? That means...THAT CUP WAS MEANT FOR ME? What was she going to do? Rape me? _

Youmu crept toward Yuyuko and poked her in the face. She was still sleeping.

_Now I kind of wished that I had drank that glass...wait, what? Did I _want _Yuyuko-sama to rape me? And why am I calling it rape, if I seem so eager to do it with Yuyuko-sama? Fuck! Where are these thoughts even COMING from? _

Youmu turned Yuyuko's body so that she was facing Youmu. _It will wear off eventually, right? __I guess I just need to wait until she's awake. _

Suddenly, Youmu felt herself getting wet as she thought about doing it with Yuyuko. _It can't hurt to try, right? Maybe she'll wake up...what am I thinking!? Of course she'll wake up! And then...oh...that would be SO embarrassing! Where did she even get the drugs in the first place?_

"Yuyuko-sama...please wake up so I don't have to make this decision on my own...!" Youmu cried.

_I guess I could search the house for the drug that she put in the tea so then I could learn whether or not it will wear off. That's a good idea._

Youmu got up from her position on the floor beside Yuyuko. She then walked down the hallway toward Yuyuko's room. _This must be the most obvious place that she would keep drugs._

Youmu immediately saw the drugs on a bookshelf in Yuyuko's room. _Bingo! _Youmu thought as she ran over to the shelf, lifting the small bottle from its place. She turned the bottle so that the drug facts were facing her. Sure enough, they were sleeping pills that someone could easily put into a glass of tea and give to someone. The bottle said that the victim could only wake up if they were being touched sexually.

Youmu then felt herself get even more wet than she already was. For some reason, she was feeling very excited about doing it with Yuyuko.

_Calm down! You're only doing this to wake her up...right? _Youmu thought as she left Yuyuko's room, walking down the hallway toward the dining room.

When she saw Yuyuko asleep on the floor, Youmu almost melted from the cuteness. Yuyuko was sprawled out on the floor with her arms curled up next to her. Yuyuko's hat had fallen off, so her pink hair had fanned out around her hair.

"Yuyuko-sama...so...damn...cute!" Youmu cried as she saw her mistress sleeping.

Youmu crept toward Yuyuko, bending down to sit on the floor beside her. Youmu could barely contain herself anymore. She pressed her lips on Yuyuko's, plunging her tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm..." Youmu moaned against Yuyuko's lips. She stripped Yuyuko down until the ghost-girl was completely naked. She stroked Yuyuko's large breasts with the back of her hand, trying to get her to wake up.

_How much do I have to touch her to get her to wake up? _Youmu thought as she massaged Yuyuko's breasts, sucking on one while kneading the other.

Yuyuko grunted in her sleep and her legs twitched. Youmu got the message and immediately started teasing her mistress. She slowly brought her hands up and down Yuyuko's thighs, licking the inside of them. Youmu felt herself getting excited. She stripped herself down and moaned as she felt cold air pass over her precious spot.

Youmu touched Yuyuko's pussy with one of her fingers. She was surprised when she found that Yuyuko's pussy was super wet, even wetter than hers was. Youmu licked her finger, tasting Yuyuko's juices. It was the sweetest thing that Youmu had ever tasted.

Youmu pulled Yuyuko's legs apart and brought her pussy up to Yuyuko's. She slowly began to grind against Yuyuko's pussy, getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Suddenly, Yuyuko's eyes snapped open, and Youmu jumped back in surprise. Yuyuko looked very shocked.

"Yuyuko-sama! This isn't what it looks like! Please, I read the back of the drug bottle, and I was afraid you didn't wake up, so I-" Youmu was cut off by Yuyuko kissing her.

"It's okay, Youmu. I understand. You're super wet, though," Yuyuko informed her, inserting a finger inside Youmu and pulling it back out. "Let's continue where you left off, shall we?" Yuyuko offered, pushing Youmu back and getting on top of her.

"No...Yuyuko-sama, please...AHHH!" Youmu moaned as Yuyuko began grinding against her.

"Youmu, you can't...deny...the fact...that you like this!" Yuyuko told her. "AHH, I'M GOING CRAZY! YOUMU, I'M GOING TO COME!"

"DO IT! GO CRAZY! I'M GOING TO COME! I'M COOOOMMMMIIIINNNGGG!" Youmu cried as she came.

Youmu and Yuyuko came at the same time. When they had finished, they were both panting.

"Yuyuko-sama...I love you so much," Youmu told her mistress.

"Youmu...oh, I love you. I love you!" Yuyuko cried as she kissed Youmu.

_I'm glad we did that. It felt so good...I'm glad I've finally realized that I loved Yuyuko-sama. I haven't felt this way before._

**Yeah, I'm going to end it here. New chapter comin' up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!**

"All right, Youmu. I'll be off now then. Make sure you take care of the garden while I'm gone!" Yuyuko called to her.

"I will, Yuyuko-sama! Have a good time!" Youmu called back.

Yuyuko was going to Yukari's place to have some tea and gossip about Gensokyo's residents. Youmu wasn't going with her because she had the garden to take care of. Besides, Youmu honestly didn't like Yukari. That old lady made her feel uneasy, so she often offered to stay at home when Yuyuko went to meet with her.

Youmu watched as Yuyuko disappeared on the horizon. The sun was setting, and Youmu couldn't help but notice how beautiful Yuyuko looked as she walked away. Youmu turned and started to work on the garden. She had went out earlier to get a big blanket for the flowers so they wouldn't freeze. Now all she had to do was figure out how to lay the blanket over the flowers without crushing them.

_I guess I could put stakes in the ground and then somehow poke holes in the blanket so it will hold onto the stakes. I guess that's something I could try. If I don't like it, I can change it._

Youmu went into the garden shed and retrieved 4 stakes from the shelf of the garden shed. She then ran out and dug 4 little holes for the stakes, plunging them into the ground when she was finished.

Then she ran back into the shed to get some scissors to cut holes in the blanket, so she could drape it over the stakes. As she did all this, she thought about what she had done with Yuyuko the previous night.

_Ah...Yuyuko-sama. Just thinking about her turns me on...wait, WHAT? When have I started to think like _that_? That was a very lewd thought. I shouldn't be thinking like that. But, oh, I love her so much~!_

Youmu finished her work with a satisfied sigh. Then she turned to go back into the house. It was freezing cold outside, and Youmu's face was very red from the cold. When she took Myon into her arms, she noticed that her poor ghost half was shivering as well.

_I don't know what to do. I don't have any jobs to do...and I also don't have anything I want to do. I guess I could go see how Yuyuko-sama is doing. Besides, Yukari had invited me too. I could talk with Ran about gardening, I guess..._

Youmu ran out of Hakugyokurou and began to walk in the direction to Yukari's house. As she did so, she couldn't help but smile in the cold winter night. Yuyuko and Yukari were most likely inside, since it was so freezing cold outside. Youmu reached for Myon and hugged her ghost half to her chest, trying to warm up even though her ghost half was cold.

When Youmu arrived at Yukari's house, she was greeted by Ran.

"Ah, hello, Youmu! Glad you could make it. Your mistress is inside with Lady Yukari-sama, if you were wondering. They'll be delighted to see you!" Ran told her. "Here, would you like to go inside?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ran," Youmu said to Ran as she walked inside Yukari's house.

Ran followed Youmu inside Yukari's house. She led Youmu down to a room at the end of the hall. When ran pushed open the door, Youmu saw them.

Kissing.

Yukari Yakumo was kissing _her _Yuyuko Saigyouji.

On the lips.

_Her Yuyuko Saigyouji._

Youmu watched in horror as they continued their kiss, until Yukari finally noticed Youmu standing there. The two girls pulled apart from their kiss. Yuyuko wiped the back of her sleeve over her mouth and spat on the floor in disgust.

"Oh, hello, Youmu. How long have you been there?" Yukari asked the half-ghost girl.

"I..." Youmu looked at Ran for help. "I...forgot to do something with the garden!" Youmu exclaimed, running out of Yukari's house. Tears streamed down her face as she ran.

"WAIT! YOUMU! THAT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" Yuyuko called from the doorstep.

Yukari came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going after her?"

Yuyuko swatted Yukari's hand away in disgust. "You bitch," Yuyuko spat. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Well, it just seemed like the right moment to kiss you so forcefully, so I did. Besides, Yuyuko-chan, I love you," Yukari informed her. "I know it's a bit odd, but really, I do. You're just so cute, Yuyuko-chan."

"I don't fucking love you back. You can't force someone into a kiss Yukari. That wasn't cool at all. And I was punching you in the shoulder too, trying to get you to stop! But you just had to keep on going, didn't you? You're such a bitch, Yukari! I'm not coming back here for a long time!" Yuyuko yelled at her. And then she gave chase after Youmu, who was locked up in her room, crying her heart out.

**...**

"Youmu! Youmu, where are you?" Yuyuko called when she arrived back in Hakugyokurou.

Youmu didn't respond. She just leaned up against the door to her room, trying to hold back her tears so Yuyuko wouldn't hear her.

"Youmu? Please, Youmu, that was a misunderstanding! Please, let me explain!"

Youmu suddenly jumped up from the floor burst out angrily. "YEAH, RIGHT! I HATE YOU, YUYUKO-SAMA! WHY DID YOU SO THAT TO ME? DON'T YOU KNOW I HAVE FEELINGS TOO? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, YUYUKO-SAMA! I GUESS I WAS WRONG, WASN'T I? WELL, GUESS WHAT? FUCK YOU!" Youmu yelled in agony from her room. She slouched down in a corner of her room and buried her head in her knees, crying out her pain.

Youmu heard footsteps approaching her room and heard the door open. She heard footsteps very close to her, and she felt someone bend down next to her. She felt someone put a hand lovingly on her back and slowly rub her back up and down. It was very soothing to Youmu for some reason, and it made her want to lift up her head and apologize to Yuyuko.

But she didn't. She didn't want Yuyuko to see her red face or to take pity on her because she was crying. She just wanted to cry.

Suddenly, Youmu felt warm breath on her ear. "Youmu..." The voice whispered. _Yuyuko-sama._

"Youmu...I'm sorry about what happened. Yukari forcefully kissed me, and I try to fight against her, but she held me down. I won't be going back there without you now, Youmu," Yuyuko explained.

Youmu sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "That's just an excuse. I saw what happened, Yuyuko-sama," she mumbled.

"Youmu, I would never, _ever _cheat on you. You're the only person I love and the only person I can love. I really do love you, Youmu."

"Lies..." Youmu mumbled again.

"No, Youmu, these aren't lies. I really do love you, Youmu. You're so strong, and brave, and loyal. I love you so much, Youmu," Yuyuko stated. Yuyuko then took Youmu's head in her hands and kissed her full on the lips. She dove her tongue into Youmu's mouth, exploring everything there was to know about Youmu's mouth. She trace her tongue over Youmu's teeth and licked the roof of her mouth as well.

They broke apart, panting. Yuyuko licked up all of the tears off of Youmu's face, and when she was done, the two girls stared lovingly at each other, smiling.

Then Youmu leaned in for another kiss, this time being a little more rough with Yuyuko. She swirled her tongue around in Yuyuko's mouth, licking the edges of her teeth and battling with Yuyuko's tongue.

When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for air.

"Yuyuko-sama...I'm sorry for saying that I hate you...I just didn't understand...please don't hate me!" Youmu apologized.

Yuyuko kissed her briefly on the lips. "How could I ever hate you? You're the only one I love, Youmu, and the only one I will love. The night is still young; let me show my love to you."

**And that's Chapter 2!**

** I don't know if I'll make anymore chapters. I probably will; I love writing Yuyuko x Youmu :) **


	3. Chapter 3

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!  
**

** Here's the 3rd chapter of "I'll Only Love You". Enjoy!**

Youmu woke up and looked outside. It was still very early in the morning; maybe around 5:00. She slipped out of bed gently, slipping into her slippers and walking over to her dresser. She undid her night-shirt and pulled down her pajama pants, so she was only in her underwear.

"You're cute to watch when you're getting dressed, Youmu," Yuyuko mumbled from behind her.

"AAAAH!" Youmu screamed, dropping the dress and turning around to see Yuyuko sitting up in her bed, her pink hair all messed up and sticking out. "Yuyuko-sama, what are you doing here?" Youmu asked her lover.

"It was cold and I wanted to cuddle with you. Besides, since we're lovers now, shouldn't we be sleeping together?" Yuyuko asked, giggling.

"Um...yeah?" Youmu guessed, still unsure of herself.

Yuyuko chuckled lightly. "Well, why don't you finish getting dressed for me? Then we can have breakfast together and you can tell me about how the garden is," Yuyuko suggested.

"Uh...okay." Youmu pulled her dress on and picked up her swords, putting both of them in their respective places.

When she was finished dressing herself, she turned around to face Yuyuko. "Hey, don't you have to get dressed to?"

"Well...yeah, I guess. I'll be right back," Yuyuko promised her, slipping out of Youmu's bed and disappearing in the hallway.

Youmu was just about to walk out of the room to go make the two of them breakfast, but Yuyuko stopped her. She was carrying her day clothes in one hand and her hat in the other. "Wanna watch me get dressed, Youmu~?" Yuyuko asked innocently.

"Yes," Youmu immediately answered. Then she blushed at how fast she had answered. "I mean, if you want to, then we can..."

Yuyuko giggled like a little girl, kissing Youmu on the cheek before stripping down and putting on her clothes. Youmu blushed as she watched Yuyuko's large breasts bounce when she pulled her night-gown over her head.

Yuyuko slipped on a bra, underwear, a kimono, and, finally, her hat to top it all off.

"Did you enjoy that, Youmu?" Yuyuko asked Youmu.

"Uhh..." Youmu blushed a very, very, very deep red color.

"Come on, tell the truth."

"I enjoyed that so much and I want to watch you get dressed everyday!" Youmu confessed, blushing even redder.

"You're so cuuuute!" Yuyuko gushed. Then her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. Let's eat breakfast!"

"Okay," Youmu replied, walking out the door to the kitchen. She quickly threw together a sufficient breakfast for her and Yuyuko. Then she picked up the tray of food and brought it into the dining room.

Yuyuko wasn't there. Youmu began to get worried again. "YUYUKO-SAMA? WHERE ARE YOU?" Youmu called into the house.

"I'M OUTSIDE!" Yuyuko answered back.

Youmu smiled to herself and then ran outside to see Yuyuko talking to Sakuya Izayoi, the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Head Maid.

Sakuya turned to face Youmu. "Hello, Konpaku-san. Are you faring well?" Sakuya asked her formally.

"Yes. How are things at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Youmu asked.

"Things are going great as well. Remilia is hosting another party and she sent me here to give you this invitation," Sakuya answered. She held out a pure white envelope to Yuyuko.

Yuyuko took the invitation in her hands. "Thank you, Sakuya. We'll definitely be attending!" Yuyuko called to her as Sakuya flew away.

Youmu waved goodbye to Sakuya, watching as she slowly disappeared over the horizon toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Geez...Remilia sure loves to have parties!" Youmu commented. "I wonder how she's able to afford all of that stuff."

"I know, right? I bet she's richer than almost everyone in Gensokyo!" Yuyuko replied.

"Breakfast is ready," Youmu suddenly remembered.

Yuyuko's stomach suddenly growled. "Let's eat," Yuyuko suggested.

**-After breakfast-**

"Ah, that was a great meal, Youmu! You do such a good job preparing meals," Yuyuko sighed blissfully.

"Thank you, Yuyuko-sama..." Youmu blushed.

Suddenly, Yuyuko put her hands on Youmu's cheeks, leaned in, and kissed Youmu full on the lips. When they broke apart, a string of saliva was still connected to the inside of their mouths. "Call me 'Yuyuko'," Yuyuko ordered Youmu.

"Yes, Yuyuko."

Yuyuko chuckled lightly to herself in amusement. "You're so cute, Youmu!" She gushed.

Youmu blushed again.

"How about we open this invitation and see what's inside, eh? We need to know when exactly this party is," Yuyuko suggested, nodding to the letter.

Youmu nodded and picked up the letter, carefully opening it and taking out a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and read the contents out loud to Yuyuko:

_To the residents of Hakugyokurou,_

_ You have been invited to a party at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The party will start at 8:00 PM and continue on into the night until 5:00 AM. This party will take place tomorrow night. You do not need to bring anything with you to the party unless you wish to._

_ Thank you,_

_ Sakuya Izayoi_

"Hmm...tomorrow night, eh? Well, in that case, we can go," Yuyuko said.

Youmu suddenly felt uneasy about going to the party. _What if Yukari comes and tries to kiss Yuyuko again? What will I do? I'll defend her of course, but what if Yukari fights back? _"Um...Yuyuko...I...What if Yukari shows up and tries to kiss you again?" Youmu asked Yuyuko with an uneasy tone in her voice.

"You'll be there to defend me, won't you? Besides, after what happened, I'm not going to let Yukari get too close to me anymore."

"I'll defend you! Don't worry, Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu said with defiance in her voice, suddenly realizing that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"I'm glad I have you to defend me, Youmu..." Yuyuko trailed off. She gave Youmu a warm smile and hugged her. "I love you, Youmu."

Youmu buried her head in Yuyuko's chest. "I love you too."

**Sorry about how long it took me to update. ('^ ^) **

** I'll have the next chapter out quicker than this one. It'll be about their time at the party probably.**


	4. Chapter 4

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!**

"Are you sure that we don't have to wear dress clothes or anything?" Youmu asked Yuyuko as they headed out the door. Myon, Youmu's ghost half, floated around above them. It was exactly 7:57 PM and they were heading to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for the party.

"Yes, I'm sure. The invitation didn't include anything about it, and when we go to Remilia's occasional parties, normally she doesn't have us dress up," Yuyuko explained.

Suddenly, a cold wind tossed them around as they flew over the Forest Of Magic. "Brr...I'm cold, Yuyuko-sama..." Youmu shivered.

"Come here. We can keep each other warm," Yuyuko told her, drawing Youmu closer to her.

Youmu felt warmer when she was close to Yuyuko, despite the fact that Yuyuko's skin was normally ice-cold as a side-effect of being a ghost. Youmu kissed Yuyuko's cheek and they smiled at each other.

"Hey, I can see the mansion!" Youmu pointed at the magnificent-looking Scarlet Devil Mansion in the distance. It was a very large and red mansion, built with bricks and very fine building tools.

"I hope we'll arrive on time," Yuyuko told Youmu.

"Me too. I wonder if this party is just another one of Remilia's random parties, or if there's an event that happened to cause a party," Youmu replied.

They landed in front of Scarlet Devil Mansion gates and were both surprised to see Meiling awake, taking invitations from the residents of Gensokyo. Sakuya stood beside her with a clipboard, an important-looking piece of paper, and a pencil. When Yuyuko handed Meiling their invitation, Sakuya looked up, smiled at them, and then looked back down at the paper and checked something off.

_It's probably a party guest checklist or something, _Youmu thought to herself as two fairy maids pulled open the doors and two more led them down the hall to the ballroom, where Remilia and the other residents of the mansion normally set up snack tables, tables to eat on, and a stage, where the Prismriver Sisters would perform.

Every time Youmu entered one of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's many rooms, she couldn't help but gasp in awe. The building was built so expertly that Youmu always wondered how much all of this had to cost.

The Prismriver Sisters were on stage, playing a classy tune as the guests filed in through the ballroom entrance doors. Remilia was sitting at one of the tables with Flandre and Yukari, engaged in conversation. Yukari and Flandre both laughed super hard at whatever Remilia had said.

_Yukari..._Youmu thought, cringing. Every time Youmu thought about Yukari, she cringed. Everything about Yukari disgusted her. The way Yukari laughed, the way she smiled...even the way she fought in battle made Youmu cringe in disgust because of what she had done to _her Yuyuko-sama. _

Yuyuko laced her fingers with Youmu's, lightly squeezing her hand. "I know how you feel about Yukari. I feel the same way, but we mustn't act out in public or else it'll just cause more trouble. If Yukari starts bothering us, that's when we should react. But don't start a fight with her, please. The last thing we need right now is an angry Yukari bothering us," Yukari whispered to her.

"Okay," Youmu whispered back.

Remilia rose up from the table with Flandre, walking across the room to greet Yuyuko and Youmu. Ran and Chen had taken their places back at the table with Yukari.

"Ah, Yuyuko, Youmu! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, anyway, welcome to my 501st birthday party! There are refreshments at the snack tables, so feel free to help yourself to whatever snacks you want," Remilia told them.

"Thank you very much, Remilia," Yuyuko replied.

"Happy birthday!" Youmu said cheerfully, smiling. _Wow, 501 years! She looks so young, yet she's so old! _That made Youmu think of another person that she hated so much right now that she could spit. _Yukari is the same way..._Youmu shuddered again and tried not to think too much about Yukari.

Remilia chuckled lightly. "Thank you very much, Youmu! Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves at this party!" Remilia told them. Then she walked off with Flandre to greet the other guests.

"I'm not cooking tonight, so let's eat our fill!" Youmu exclaimed.

She and Yuyuko stayed at the snack table for a while until Reimu and Marisa arrived on broomstick.

"COMING THROUGH!" Marisa called. She flew into the ballroom and a billion sparkles scattered everywhere. There were red sparks, green sparks, yellow sparks, blue sparks...every color of the rainbow was present. Marisa waved her hands around and the sparks all got into formation, forming the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REMILIA SCARLET!"

"Wow," Youmu breathed, looking up at the sparks. They slowly floated down to the ground and melted away, like they were never there.

Reimu hopped off the back of Marisa's broomstick. "That was amazing! How'd you do that?" Reimu asked Marisa.

Marisa shrugged. "It was pretty easy. I just summoned some colored sparks and arranged them with a levitating spell," she replied.

"Marisa is a pretty good magician, isn't she?" Yuyuko asked Youmu.

Youmu nodded. "And a pretty good thief, too!" Youmu joked.

They both laughed, knowing that Marisa was the universal thief in Gensokyo. If you were missing an item, the first place you would go to would be Marisa's house.

The Prismriver Sisters suddenly stopped playing and Remilia made her way to the stage. She took a microphone off of a microphone stand and cleared her throat like she was about to make a speech. But then Sakuya ran up on stage and whispered something in Remilia's ear, who nodded and whispered something back to Sakuya. Sakuya ran back off stage and out the ballroom.

Remilia started her speech. "Ladies, I would like to thank you all for coming to this party. It really means a lot to me, having everyone in Gensokyo at my birthday party. You might ask, 'How is it, being 501 years old? Do you _feel _old?' Well, the truth is, I feel as young as the day I was born.

"I would just like to thank everyone for being my friend in Gensokyo and for excepting the Scarlet Devil Mansion's residents into the society. Well, on with the party! Enjoy!" Remilia finished.

Everyone clapped as Remilia got off stage. The Prismriver Sisters started playing _Septette For The Dead Princess _as everyone ran up to give Remilia a hug or a slap on the back.

"Shall we congratulate her?" Yuyuko asked Youmu.

"Sure," she replied, and so the two girls made their way up to the front of the stage, where Remilia was standing, talking to some of the residents of Gensokyo. Yuyuko and Youmu waited until she was finished, and then talked to her.

"Congratulations, Remilia! Happy birthday!" Youmu told Remilia.

Yuyuko gave Remilia a big birthday hug and Youmu couldn't help but feel jealous all of a sudden.

"Thank you so much! I hope you're enjoying the party! Thank you for coming!" Remilia replied happily. Suddenly, Sakuya and Meiling came up to her, looking very serious.

"Something is wrong inside the mansion. We're missing a vase in the main hall," Meiling reported.

Sakuya nodded. "We looked around for Marisa and asked her, but she hasn't taken the vase. We also noticed that Yukari, Ran, and Chen are all missing from the party," Sakuya added.

Youmu gasped. "Yukari?"

"Yes, Yukari. Why, did you see something happen?" Sakuya asked Youmu.

"No, but I have a feeling that Yukari might have something to do with this. I can help you two investigate, if you wish," Youmu offered.

"That would be appreciated, Youmu. Thank you," Remilia thanked her.

Youmu nodded, and then turned to Yuyuko. "You'll be okay on your own, right?" Youmu asked her.

Yuyuko nodded. "I can defend myself against Yukari if she harasses me. Besides, Marisa and Reimu are both here, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about," Yuyuko explained.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Sakuya said. Meiling and Youmu followed Sakuya down the hallway, Youmu's ghost-half following close behind. She looked around for anything suspicious, but couldn't see anything.

"In which hallway did it happen in?" Youmu asked Sakuya.

"It's up here. I'll show you," Sakuya explained.

The three girls continued walking up the hall and stopped when they reached a set of double-doors. Sakuya pulled them open and the first thing Youmu saw were the pedestals with vases on them lining the sides of the hallway.

"We're missing a vase here," Meiling said, pointing to an empty pedestal that was close to the door.

Youmu traced her finger over the empty pedestal and when she lifted her finger, there was no dust on it. _Sakuya must have a lot of work to do everyday if it's this clean... _Youmu thought to herself as she circled the pedestal.

Suddenly, she spotted something underneath the pedestal. It looked like a hole in the floor. She crouched down to see what it was.

"Sakuya, does the mansion have secret passages?" Youmu asked her.

"There are many secrets to this mansion that even Remilia does not know. It is so large that we don't even know how many rooms total there are. So, yes, it is quite possible that there is a secret passage underneath that pedestal," Sakuya answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this pedestal out of the way and see what's down there," Meiling said, pushing the pedestal out of the way. Sure enough, there was a hole the size and shape of the bottom of the pedestal.

"I'll go first," Sakuya offered, and then jumped down the hole. Meiling followed, and Youmu jumped in last.

The first thing that slapped them across the face was darkness. Except for Myon, which was emitting some light, they could not see a thing.

Youmu grabbed Myon and held her ghost-half out in front of her like a light.

"Now what?" Meiling asked.

"Well, it looks like there are three passages down here, but Youmu is the only one with a light source. So we'll all have to explore each passage together," Sakuya said, her face being the only part of her that was able to be seen in the darkness.

"We could go back up and get candles," Meiling suggested.

"Good idea. I'll be right back," Sakuya replied. Then she whipped her stopwatch out and Sakuya disappeared and came back in half a second, holding three candles.

"Thanks," Youmu told her.

"I'll take this path," Meiling announced, going over to the right path.

"I'll take this one," Sakuya called to Meiling and Youmu, heading down the middle path.

"I'll take this one, then," Youmu decided, going down the path to the left.

The candle certainly helped a lot. Myon also helped her see more of what was in front of her by floating in front of Youmu, giving off a bluish-colored glow.

Youmu kept on walking until she saw a vase on the ground. "Ah, here it is!" Youmu exclaimed, picked up the vase. Suddenly, a gap opened up inside the vase and a hand reached out and pulled her in, sucking her into the gap. Youmu struggled against the hand, yelling out cries of help.

Youmu suddenly found herself in the Scarlet Devil Mansion Battle Room. Across from her was Yukari, standing on the other side of the ring while Ran and Chen watched.

"YUKARI!" Youmu exclaimed, extremely angry. She wanted to go up to Yukari and punch her in the face, but she remembered what she had promised Yuyuko and stopped herself. She didn't want to be the one responsible for a fight. She wanted _Yukari_ to be responsible for a fight.

"Well, well, well...look who decided to show up. Well, I guess you probably would've shown up either way, since I knew you would be the one to find the vase in the first place. Anyway, I've summoned you here for a reason," Yukari snarled. "You know how I feel about Yuyuko. But you have her right now, so I'm going to give you two options: you can try and defeat me in a battle, or you can give her up. Of course, you will most likely die trying to defeat me in a battle," Yukari chuckled.

Ran and Chen shrugged like they didn't really know what was going on.

"So, Youmu, do you want to fight and lose or just give her up? Pick quickly, or I'll pick," Yukari ordered her.

"I want to fight and win!" Youmu said quickly without thinking.

"M'kay. Good choice. This is going to be _so _easy. Well, I might as well show you the prize," Yukari decided. She opened up a gap with her fingers and Yuyuko fell down through it. She was all tied up and had a gag over her mouth.

"This bitch is the price. Now, let's get this battle over with," Yukari said, kicking Yuyuko out of the way.

Youmu drew her two swords quickly from her back and dashed at Yukari, who quickly opened up a gap in front of her to block the attack. Luckily, Youmu was ready for it, and went around the gap, cutting Yukari's arm open with one of her swords. She sliced and sliced, until Yukari opened up a gap beneath Youmu and had her run into a wall repeatedly. Youmu was tossed all around the room, trying to escape the gaps beneath her.

So she began flying around the room, but Yukari could also put gaps in front of her. These gaps were easy to dodge because they were usually predictable. Youmu slashed Roukanken down Yukari's back, causing blood to spill everywhere. Yukari winced a bit, but it looked like she wasn't experiencing that much pain at all while Youmu was hurting and aching all over from being tossed around like that. She knew half of herself was still human, so she had to be careful, otherwise she would become a full-ghost.

"SPELL CARD: HUNGRY KING SWORD 'TEN KINGS RETRIBUTION ON THE GAKI'!" Youmu shouted, activating her spell card. Flashes of light flew around the room and bounced off the walls, but Yukari dodged most of it easily, except for a bullet that she received to the head.

Youmu looked down at herself and noticed that she was heavily bleeding and was bruised all over the place. She didn't know if the bleeding would stop, so she had to end this fight soon, otherwise she would die of blood loss. She felt a bit light headed and couldn't hear very well.

She heard Yukari yell something incoherent in the distance, and when she turned around she was face to face with a huge train falling out of a gap.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die...I'm so going to die...! _Youmu thought, closing her eyes and waiting for the end to come.

"MASTEEEEEEERRRRR SSSSSPPPPPAAAAAAARRRRRRK!" Youmu suddenly heard someone yell. When she opened her eyes again, she was on the back of Marisa's broomstick and her swords were back in their sheaths. Reimu and Sakuya were both attacking Yukari while Meiling took care of Ran and Chen.

Marisa flew out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Battle Room and flew down a hallway, turning right and then stopping at the ballroom doors. "It's 5:15 in the morning," Marisa explained. "Eirin is in here, waiting to treat your wounds. Sakuya and Meiling heard you scream and came running to get us, and so we looked around for you in that passage, but we couldn't find anything except for the vase, which is in its rightful place now.

"I heard a noise coming from the Scarlet Devil Mansion Battle Room and we all went to check it out, but we hadn't expected to see...that. Don't worry, we'll get your wounds treated and we'll have Shiki Eiki take care of Yukari somehow. As for Yuyuko...I think she needs to be with you as much as possible from now on," Marisa finished.

Marisa was right, and Eirin was waiting inside with medicine and some bandages. Youmu sat down on a table and allowed Eirin to treat her wounds, letting herself relax for once. Her pulse was beating rapidly, and Myon was floating frantically back and forth, like she was pacing.

_I need to calm down, _she thought as Eirin finished treating her.

"You need to get rest. _LOTS _of rest," Eirin ordered. "That was too intense for a human, Youmu. You may be half-ghost, but you can't forget that you're half-human too."

Youmu nodded, too exhausted to speak.

"Here, let me take you to one of the guest rooms. You look exhausted," Marisa commented, helping Youmu onto the back of her broomstick. Youmu didn't really pay much attention to the ride this time. She was so tired that her eyelids were drooping. She felt like she needed to go to sleep and just forget everything that happened.

_Maybe this is a dream, _Youmu thought hopefully. Then she considered it for a moment. _Nah, it seems pretty real to me._

Youmu felt Marisa helping her into bed and tucking her in. She saw Marisa turn out the lamp in the room and then head toward the door, but Youmu stopped her halfway.

"Thank you, Marisa," Youmu said weakly across the room.

Marisa turned around to face Youmu, smiling. "It's nothin', Youmu. Besides, you helped find the vase and get Yukari in trouble instead of me. They would've just blamed me if they wouldn't have come up with something else," Marisa chuckled.

Youmu smiled weakly at Marisa. "You know, you're actually a really good person deep down inside, Marisa," Youmu said to her.

"Thanks. But I hope that I don't look like a good person...that would ruin my reputation!" Marisa chuckled. Then she noticed Youmu's eyelids dropping as she nodded off to sleep. "Well, good night! We'll be checking on you in the morning."  
Marisa turned and walked out of the room, shutting it gently behind her.

**And that's the fourth chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!**

_Yukari crept closer to Youmu, who was hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She had a big, creepy smile on her face._

_ "No, Yukari! Don't hurt Yuyuko!" Youmu screeched when she saw Yukari._

_ Yukari laughed softly. "No need to worry, Youmu. Yuyuko won't be harmed in any way...in fact, I'll make her feel so good that what you have done with her will be no more than child's play," Yukari snarled._

_ "NO! DON'T, YUKARI! NO! SHE DOESN'T WANT THAT!" Youmu shouted._

_ Yukari stopped. "No? Why not, Youmu? If you're going to get in the way, I'll have to dispose of you," Yukari informed her. She pulled a knife out from one of her gaps. _

_ "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Youmu screamed as Yukari crept closer to her. She felt helpless as she hung in the air, dangling from a rope._

_ "Relax, Youmu. This won't hurt one little bit..."_

"AH!" Youmu exclaimed, sitting up. It was still dark outside; she could tell because the whole room was pitch black, even though there was a window.

_Must be a new moon, _Youmu thought, sitting up. She was still shaken up from her fight with Yukari. Her body ached all over, and she felt so weak and tired. When she looked at her arms, they were covered in bandages, bruises, and scratches, each one of them in a different place.

Youmu sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but something stopped her dead in place. She heard breathing, but it wasn't her own shaky breaths she was hearing. Youmu was hearing someone else's breathing.

Someone else was in bed with Youmu.

Youmu threw back the covers, thinking it was just Yuyuko, but then she saw Sakuya laying there in just a bra and underwear. Suddenly, Youmu felt her face get hot and she looked away.

"Mmm..." Sakuya moaned. Youmu threw the covers back up over her and turned the other way, trying to hide what she had just seen. She heard a rustling sound and heard someone gasp.

"Youmu! I had no idea you were in here! I was so tired, I just flopped in bed...I'm sorry, Youmu," Sakuya apologized.

Youmu could no longer pretend that she was asleep, since Sakuya knew that she was awake. So she turned the other way to talk to Sakuya. "It's okay. It's actually kind of Marisa's fault, since she told me this was a guest room. She's such a crazy witch," Youmu said weakly. She laughed softly at the comment she made about Marisa.

"Are you okay? I mean, with Yukari and all..." Sakuya trailed off, unable to say anymore because she had hit a weak spot.

Youmu tried to talk about it, but every time she tried to start, she broke off crying. Sakuya wrapped her arms around Youmu, patting her back gently and holding her as she sobbed.

"Why...why does Yukari have to be that way?" Youmu sobbed. Suddenly, she felt Sakuya pull away gently and caress her face, drawing her fingers over Youmu's cheeks lovingly.

"Youmu...I do not know why Yukari did those things. She is a very strange youkai who has lived for thousands of years, so nobody can be sure why she did those things," Sakuya replied. She kissed Youmu's forehead gently, and then gasped slightly when she pulled away. "Youmu, you're running a fever!"

Youmu sniffed, letting out a little chuckle. The chuckle grew into a light laugh, which developed into giggling and then full-on laughter. She couldn't help it. She just kept on laughing and laughing as Sakuya held her close, caressing her hair gently.

"Should I go get Eirin...?" Sakuya asked Youmu.

"Ha...ha...nah, I'll be fine..." Youmu laughed. She kept on laughing and laughing, trying to take away the pain.

_I hate Yuakri, _Youmu thought to herself, smiling. _I hate Yukari so damn much. I hate Yukari Yakumo. I _will _get my revenge on her!_

"Youmu...are you okay?" Sakuya asked her.

Youmu's laughter died down a bit to a small chuckle. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to laugh away the pain, I guess," Youmu said. Her body ached all over and her head was starting to hurt from all the laughter and the crying. "Ugh...my head hurts...my body hurts...I just hurt all over," Youmu groaned.

"Youmu...do you want me to make you feel better?" Sakuya asked slowly.

Youmu stopped, breaking away from Sakuya's hug. "What do you mean?" Youmu asked.

"I mean, do you wanna...you know..." Sakuya trailed off, unable to say what she wanted to do with Youmu. It was just too embarrassing.

"Aren't you with Meiling?" Youmu asked Sakuya.

"Well...not really. She and I haven't really confessed, and we're not dating, so I figured...you know..."

"I'm already with Yuyuko. Unless you're just going to rape me, then I'm outta here," Youmu said defiantly, hopping out of the bed. Her feet hurt, and her legs collapsed beneath her. _I don't know if I'll be able to walk..._Youmu thought to herself as she rose up from the floor, grabbing her sheaths and her swords and securing them on her back.

"Wait, Youmu! I'm sorry, come back! You're too weak to make it out of the mansion, and you don't know the way out!" Sakuya called to her.

"I can sort of walk, and I could just ask a fairy maid where the exit is. I've had it with you people," Youmu shouted back, dragging her feet on the floor. She turned a corner and saw a fairy maid dusting a painting. "Would you mind showing me where Yuyuko Saigyouji is sleeping?" Youmu asked the fairy maid.

"Yuyuko...ah, this way, ma'am!" The fairy maid said, motioning for Youmu to follow her.

Youmu followed the fairy maid down the hallway and was led to a door that the fairy maid claimed was Yuyuko's room.

"Thank you," Youmu called to the fairy maid as she walked back down the hall to return to her cleaning.

Youmu opened the door slowly. She looked around the room, seeing a bed pushed up against the wall and a figure hiding under the covers.

_Yuyuko-sama, _Youmu thought as she closed the door behind her and crept up to the bed. She drew back the covers a bit and saw Yuyuko sleeping peacefully under the blankets. Yuyuko had a strange expression on her face, almost as if she were having a nightmare, but it was a good nightmare.

_So cute. I don't want to wake her, but I want to get her away from this place. I just want to spend time with her until the rest of eternity, with nobody to bother us. We'll just stay at home, without a care in the world, not going to anyone else's homes, not being raped by people...it will be peaceful. Boring, but peaceful._

"Yuyuko...Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu whispered, poking Yuyuko in the face gently.

Yuyuko's eyes snapped open, and they sat there for a moment, staring at each other for a very long time. Then Youmu leaned forward and kissed Yuyuko, who kissed her back fiercely.

"Oh, Youmu...Youmu, Youmu, Youmu...I love you!" Yuyuko gushed, smiling happily at her. "Where were you?"

"Marisa accidentally put me in Sakuya's room instead of in one of the guest rooms. She tried to rape me, so we're going to leave this place and stay at home forever. It's just too dangerous...too dangerous..." Youmu broke off, sobbing.

"Shh...it's okay, we can leave in the morning. Here, come close to me..." Yuyuko whispered soothingly.

Youmu curled up next to Yuyuko, burying her face into Yuyuko's shoulder. Youmu shrugged her sheaths and swords off behind her. She picked up the sheaths and gently set them on the ground next to the bed, taking care not to damage the swords or the sheaths.

"Good night, my beloved Youmu," Yuyuko whispered.

Youmu plunged into a deep sleep. She dreamed that time she slept. It was a good dream, one with no Yukari. It was just her and Yuyuko.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Thank you very much for the food and the beds, Remilia-chan," Yuyuko thanked Remilia as she and Youmu headed out the door.

Remilia grinned, showing her fangs. "No problem! You two are welcome any time!"

Youmu smiled a bit, nodding to Remilia before taking Yuyuko's hand in hers and walking out the door. She still limped a little as she walked, and her whole body ached. The two flew back to Hakugyokurou, finding the portal very easily. When they arrived, Youmu gasped.

"The flowers!" She exclaimed, and went to go check on them. Yuyuko followed, wondering if Youmu's flower-cover had worked. It certainly did, because when Youmu lifted up the cover, the flowers weren't frozen at all.

"You did such a good job with the garden, Youmu," Yuyuko praised Youmu.

Youmu blushed slightly at her mistress'-no, her lover's-praise. "Thank you, Yuyuko-sama," Youmu said in response. Suddenly, something came to her mind that she felt was important to discuss. "Uh, Yuyuko? What happened last night?" Youmu asked her. Her memories were a bit fuzzy, and when Marisa had flown Youmu away from the Scarlet Devil Mansion Battle Room, she wasn't there to know what happened to Yuyuko.

"Well, once you had gone to look for the vase, Yukari kidnapped me, tying me up and gagging my mouth so I couldn't call out for help. I watched as she summoned you through the vase and as you fought her, Youmu. You were very brave-looking.

"I saw the train fall out of the gap, and I thought it was going to hit you, so I looked away. But then I heard Marisa yelling 'Master Spark!' and knew that you were okay. Then Remilia walked in and finished Yukari off while Sakuya went and got Eiki Shiki. Yukari is currently being tried in court right now. She must be getting the long lecture that she deserves.

"Reimu helped me to a guest room and Marisa came in to check on me. I asked where you were and she said that you were getting your wounds treated. I asked her if I could see you, but she said that I would have to wait until morning to see you," Yuyuko finished. "How are your wounds now?"

"They're okay. It hurts to walk, but other than that, I'm okay," Youmu replied.

Suddenly, Yuyuko grabbed Youmu's shoulders gently and leaned in, putting her lips on Youmu's.

"Youmu," she whispered. "I love you," she said softly. "I love you more than I love food or anything else. Whenever you were gone last night, I noticed how empty the bed felt without you before you came. I wished that you were there. And suddenly, you appeared, your hair a bit messy from sleep. But still, you appeared for me. I missed you last night," Yuyuko informed her.

"But we can make up for last night," Youmu told her. "We'll sleep with each other every night from now on so we don't get lonely."

Yuyuko kissed Youmu again, this time with more force. "That's a splendid idea. I'd love sleeping with you every night."

"Yuyuko-sama?"

"Yes, Youmu?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**-End-**

** That's the end of the story. I hoped y'all liked it! **


End file.
